Taking His Name
by JenesisX
Summary: Aeris brings up a couple of rather sensitive subjects with Sephiroth about his family and their future. Aeris/Sephiroth


**Taking His Name**

Aeris stepped out of the master bathroom, fresh from her shower and dressed for bed. She was wearing her favorite pink pajamas, the ones her husband actually liked despite the color because they were so soft. And also easy to remove. She paused for a moment upon entering their bedroom, studying him and trying to gage his current mood.

Sephiroth was lying stretched out on the bed with a book in his hands, wearing a gray t-shirt and black shorts. His feet were bare, though he was still wearing his right glove. She frowned at that, though she supposed one was better than two. He glanced up at her after a moment, a slight smile crossing his face. His captivatingly green Mako eyes met hers, and Aeris could see the contentment and love shining within them. That was a good sign, and she smiled back warmly before crossing the room to join him.

Aeris climbed up onto the bed and sat Indian-style facing him, reaching out to place a small hand on his thigh. "Can I talk to you about something?" she asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. One had to be careful how they approached Sephiroth, especially with regards to such a sensitive matter.

Sephiroth tilted his head and looked a bit concerned, quickly setting his book aside and focusing his complete attention on her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his deep voice quiet. He was always so worried that he had done something to endanger their relationship, still so convinced that it could vanish into thin air without warning.

Aeris quickly shook her head, smiling reassuringly. "No, not at all," she told him, reaching out to brush a strand of silver hair from in front of his eyes. "Everything's fine, love. I just wanted to talk to you about a conversation I had with my Mom today."

"Oh?" he asked, still sounding quite concerned. Elmyra made him nervous, Aeris knew, because she didn't completely trust him and always seemed to be judging their relationship closely, worried that her daughter could be in danger.

"It wasn't about anything negative," she told him, not wanting him to be alarmed. "We weren't saying bad things about you." She was trying to make a joke, but it fell flat. Sephiroth's mouth remained turned down into a harsh frown as she spoke. "She just… asked me an interesting question is all, and it got me thinking."

Aeris wished Sephiroth would stop looking at her as if he was waiting to be executed. She scooted over a bit closer to him, trying to convince him that all was well between them. She tried to think about how much she loved him and channel it through the strange and mysterious mental connection they shared, hoping he could feel it.

"Which was…?" he asked warily, shifting his weight a bit as if he wished he could escape.

"Since we've been married a while now, she… wanted to know when I was going to change my last name," Aeris told him slowly, meeting his eyes and resting both of her hands on his muscular thigh.

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow, frowning in confusion. "But Aeris, I do not have a last name," he said, his tone a bit awkward as if he would rather avoid the topic all together.

"Well… technically, Seph, yes you do," she replied, looking at him a bit pointedly. "You know who your father is now, and _he_ has a last name."

Sephiroth's eyes widened almost comically, and Aeris had to fight the amused grin that threatened to break free. She knew he would not appreciate it if he thought she was mocking him. After a moment, he sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"Is it not a bit late for that?" he asked, sounding bitter. "I have been known by just one name my entire life…"

"It's never too late, Seph," she told him, wishing he would look at her again instead of staring down at his hands. "You've all been given a second chance to get to know each other, to be a family… Don't you think Vincent would be honored if you took his name?"

Sephiroth snorted. "I doubt he cares… Besides, do you realize how ridiculous 'Sephiroth Valentine' sounds?"

Aeris grinned at that. "I think it sounds very distinguished. And you're wrong…Vincent cares very much. The two of you are just so stubborn about it!"

"It is not that easy…" he muttered, beginning to wring his hands in his lap. Aeris quickly reached out and covered them with one of hers, wanting to stop the nervous habit before it escalated to something more.

"I know it isn't… but you two hardly even try," Aeris said, her tone a bit scolding. For all the attempts she, and now Lucrecia, had made to get father and son to build their relationship, the two of them had made very little progress. It was so frustrating that Aeris often wanted to grab both of them and shake them until they realized how alike they were and began to actually communicate.

Sephiroth looked up at her and sighed again, leaning back against the headboard and briefly closing his eyes. She let him be for a moment, quietly keeping her hand atop his, giving him a moment to think before speaking again.

"You know they're getting married soon," she went on gently, realizing that subject as well was still difficult for him to digest. "Then your Mom will probably take his name, too. I think it's a good time for you to consider it."

"Hmph…" His eyes remained closed and he frowned as if he had a headache. Aeris felt guilty for upsetting him, but sometimes things needed to be said no matter how much he wished to avoid them or pretend they did not exist. Aeris shifted positions so she was laying beside him, her left arm stretched out across his stomach, her head resting on his broad chest.

"Besides, when we have children, don't you want them to carry on your family name?"

Sephiroth's eyes flew open and his entire body suddenly went rigid against her. When Aeris glanced up at him, she found him staring at her in horror. This time, she couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"I didn't say right now!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining with amusement. "But maybe someday…"

He didn't seem to be able to find the words to reply, but he did relax a bit, exhaling sharply and moving one arm to wrap around her. He pulled her closer and Aeris sighed a bit with relief, glad he wasn't angry with her. A few months ago, he likely would have fled the room the moment she brought up the subject. She was proud of him, more than he knew, for how far he had come, and how much progress he continued to make every day.

"Just promise me you'll at least consider it?" Aeris asked him, lifting a hand to softly caress his smooth cheek.

"I… suppose…" he said hesitantly, finally looking down and meeting her eyes again.

It might not have been much of an agreement, but coming from Sephiroth it meant so much. Aeris smiled, leaning up to kiss him softly. "Thank you, love," she said affectionately, cuddling up against him and feeling as if she couldn't possibly be any happier. "That's all I ask."


End file.
